


Two Presents

by evelinaonline



Series: TUA Holiday Fics [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Family Bonding, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, No Incest, The Even Numbers, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, trip to the mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: How does one surprise their dead brother that follows them around everywhere with a Christmas gift? Well, Klaus better figure it out soon, because Christmas is right around the corner and Ben isn't going anywhere.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: TUA Holiday Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589056
Comments: 22
Kudos: 192





	Two Presents

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr request: "Christmas fic request, you can choose what you like better: Klaus wants to surprise Ben with a gift for Christmas. How does he do that though when Ben is a ghost that's, like, with him 24/7? OR Ben wants to give Klaus a gift for Christmas. How does he do that when he's... well, a ghost? What can he give? (thank you!)"
> 
> (Of course I went ahead and did both in one.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this (belated) Christmas fic!

"I need help with Ben's Christmas gift."

Okay, yes, maybe Klaus should have planned this whole Christmas gift thing a bit better, but it wasn't his fault that Ben followed him around twenty-four seven. Not that it was Ben's fault, but that didn't change the fact that he was getting in the way of his surprise.

So, of course, he asked Diego for help.

"You need help with Ben's Christmas gift," Number Two repeated. " _My_ help."

"Precisely."

"And you're telling me this now, a day before Christmas."

"Possibly."

"And you're expecting me to help you."

"Indeed."

Diego sighed, bringing his hand to his nose. "Klaus, you can't just… You can't just do that. I have things to do, and the streets are drowning in traffic."

"Pretty please?" Klaus said, taking a paper out of his pocket and handing it to Diego. Diego glanced at it for a second, then back at Klaus. "It's the name of the book. Should be easy enough to find."

He knew he was pushing his luck. Diego was on his nerves again, Ben was in the room next door with Vanya, manifested, and Klaus could already feel his powers draining; there wasn't much time left before Ben dematerialized and came back to him for company.

"Fine." Diego pocketed the piece of paper. "But you owe me, Klaus."

"Thank you, Diego dear!" Klaus said and pulled his brother in for a big hug.

He felt kinda bad for putting this on Diego, but it wasn't as if he had a choice.

There was nothing that could make up for everything Ben had done for Klaus. Taking care of him when no one else was there, being his one and only friend, loving him for who he was, not who he should have been. Ben deserved a Christmas gift. It was the least Klaus could do.

Speak of the devil. Not ten seconds later, Ben phased through the door.

He had this look on his face, the one he always had when he was worried about something. Klaus couldn't blame him; he _had_ just been robbed of his quality time with Vanya.

"Hey Benny," Klaus said.

"Ben's here?" Diego asked, and Klaus pulled away from him. He pointed towards the spot Ben was standing at, and Diego tried his best at looking into his eyes, or so Klaus assumed. "Hey Ben."

"Hey," Ben said, smiling a little bit. He then turned to Klaus. "Did you ask him about it?"

"Nope." Klaus clapped his hands together, looking at Diego.

"Klaus, what's going on? What did Ben say?"

"Ben and I want to get gifts for everyone, since my name is _Santa_ Klaus and all," Klaus explaind. Diego opened his mouth to speak, but Klaus was quicker. "So… Can you drive us to the mall?"

It was the perfect plan; Diego would leave Ben and Klaus to buy their gifts while he did his own thing—buying the book—and Ben wouldn't suspect a thing.

The next day, when the entire family had gathered around the tree to open their gifts, Klaus couldn't shake the stupid grin off his face as Ben stared in awe at the gift in his hands.

"Uh, Klaus?" He turned around, only to see Luther holding out a box for him to take. "This one's for you."

Klaus took it in his hands and stared; the small box was wrapped in green paper, and a neat red ribbon was placed on top. At the side, there was a label.

_To: Klaus_

Ah, yes, Vanya's handwriting—

_From: Ben_

Wait, what?

* * *

"I need help with Klaus' Christmas gift."

Vanya turned around to look at Ben. She had just closed the door to Klaus' room—Klaus was hanging out in Diego's with him—and Ben hadn't given her time to say a single word.

"Wh… What?" Vanya said.

"Klaus' Christmas gift," Ben repeated. "I obviously can't go buy it myself, so I need your help."

Vanya had known there was something suspicious about Ben wanting to host one of their book-discussion meetings Klaus' room, but this wasn't what she'd expected at all.

"O-Okay?" Vanya said, because what _could_ she say? No? No. "What can I do?"

"Okay so," Ben said, not wasting a single second, "you know how Klaus is afraid of—" Ben stopped himself, as if he was reconsidering his words. "Klaus has trouble focusing. Like, besides being Klaus, everything can get a little bit too overwhelmed at times and—yeah."

Vanya knew that feeling all too well.

"Anyway," Ben continued. "He really likes listening to music, but he's also an idiot, so he lost his music player."

"So you want me to buy a new one?" Ben nodded. "On Christmas Eve?"

"And headphones."

"Ben!"

"I would have told you earlier if I could!" Ben crossed his arms. "I know it's a lot to ask, so I understand if you don't want to—"

"No, I'll do it," Vanya said. "But there's a problem."

Ben's face cringed at the mention of an obstacle. "Which is?"

"I don't have a car, and public transport's packed today. I probably wouldn't even make it in time, it's…" She looked at her watch. "Shit, it's five already!"

Ben bit his lip and looked to the side, bouncing his leg like he always did when he was nervous. His eyes were pinned on the wall that led to Diego's room.

"Ben—"

"I think I might have a solution to that."

* * *

The last thing Diego wanted was a family trip to the mall.

As it turns out, Vanya also needed to do some last-minute shopping, so he was stuck in the car with three of his siblings, one of which was a ghost, one who wouldn't shut up, and one who probably hated him the same way he had for so many years.

"Are we there yet?" Klaus asked, and it took all of Diego's self-control not to punch him right there and now.

"What do _you_ think," Diego asked, pointing at all the traffic in front of them. Klaus pouted and leaned his head against the window again. This was going to be a long ride.

They reached the mall at around seven, but that was without the extra thirty minutes it took them to find a place to park the car. Diego was smart enough to tell the others to go on without him, and that he'd meet them when he actually found a parking spot.

Vanya stayed in the car though.

It wasn't as if Diego didn't like Vanya. Quite the opposite, actually. Diego left the Academy on heated terms with everyone, but it wasn't until Vanya wrote her book that Diego got furious with her.

After stopping the Apocalypse, he'd been trying to do better.

And of course he'd apologised, but he'd said some nasty things to her in the past, things that didn't just go away. So yes, maybe it was kind of his fault that his car ride with his sister was so awkward. He'd just have to deal with it.

"So… What are you picking up?" Vanya asked.

It was only then that Diego realised he had no idea where to look for the book. The last time he'd stepped into a bookstore was ages ago, and he felt really awkward about asking for a book they probably didn't even have.

"I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell Ben or Klaus," Diego said, making the same turn for the twentieth time.

"Okay."

Okay. "Klaus asked me to get Ben something for Christmas."

"Can _I_ tell you something?" Vanya asked, and Diego hummed in response. "Ben asked me to get something for Klaus."

Diego huffed, shaking his head. "Of course he did."

He'd never understand the bond between Ben and Klaus. For the longest time, Diego had thought he was the only one from the family Klaus had kept in touch with after leaving, but boy, had he been in the wrong.

Thirteen years and counting. That's how much time they'd spend together.

"It's funny what these two have," Vanya said as if she was reading Diego's thoughts.

"Tell me about it," Diego said. "They're the last two people in our family I thought would get along so well."

"I know," Vanya said. "Ben was always so… Contained, you know? He's changed." She paused. "Not that it's a bad thing! Just surprising, is all."

"Well, we all grow up," Diego said. He cunder his breath when another driver took the free parking space. "Look at me, driving you all to the way mall without any complaints."

"Without any complaints?" Vanya asked, and Diego could hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh, shut up," Diego said.

No one spoke after that, and Diego hated it. It meant there was nothing else to be said, that Vanya didn't want to talk to him anymore. And yet, Diego was also silent, even though he had so much more to say.

"Will you help me find the book for Ben?" he asked.

"Sure," Vanya said. "If we ever find a parking space."

There was silence again, but this time it was comfortable.

* * *

Ben was acting weird, and even _he_ knew it.

Barely had he had the time to explain his plan to Vanya, when he started fading away. By some sort of miracle, his sister had understood.

She was coming with them to the mall. _Them_ being Ben, Klaus and Diego.

Ben and Klaus had been planning this trip to the mall for weeks. Ideally, it wouldn't happen on Christmas Eve, but there they were, struggling to pay for a new scarf for Allison.

"You're only getting this so you can wear it yourself," Ben said as they exited the shop.

Klaus faked a gasp. "Are you doubting the fact that Allison will like it?"

"No," Ben said. "I'm just saying that she won't really have the _time_ to enjoy it if you steal it from her."

"Boooooo," Klaus pouted.

Ben couldn't help but smile. "Who's next on the list? I have the perfect idea for Vanya."

"Bookstore?"

"Bookstore."

Watching Klaus try to ask for the book Ben had in mind for Vanya was more than painful.

"I think it's called the Adventurous Castle?" Klaus said. "By, uh… Erica Blyt-something."

"The Castle of Adventure by _Enid_ Blyton."

"The Castle of Adventure by Enid Blyton!" Klaus repeated. The employee looked a bit confused as to how Klaus recalled the name so confidently after struggling for a good five minutes, but didn't protest. Soon enough, they had the book put in a festive bag. "Thank you!"

It was then that Ben noticed their siblings in the next aisle. "Shit, Klaus!"

Klaus must have noticed them too, because Ben had never seen him so worried before. "Let's get the fuck out of here," Klaus said, and they ran out the store.

Cut to Christmas Day.

They had all gathered around the tree in the living room, dressed in their pyjamas. The logical thing would be for Klaus to be handing out the gifts—he had insisted he was _Santa_ Klaus, after all—but somehow they'd convinced Luther to do it. He was even wearing a Christmas hat.

"For Allison, from…" Luther sighed. "Santa Klaus and Ben on the Shelf—guys, this doesn't even rhyme—"

"Just give her the gift!"

The next hour went on like this, opening their presents one by one, until they decided to hand them out simultaneously to save time. After all, lunch was almost ready, and everyone wanted to try Mom's festive dishes.

" _The Castle of Adventures,"_ Vanya, who was sitting next to Ben, said through a smile. "I can't believe you."

Ben shrugged in a teasing way, and Vanya pulled him in for a hug.

Ben remembered when they were kids, sneaking into each other's rooms and reading books till their eyes hurt. They discovered Enid Blyton's books together, and got lost in the mysteries she described. _The Castle of Adventures_ was the only one from _The Adventure Series_ they didn't have.

So yes. Judging by Vanya's reaction, he'd take that as a victory.

"Ben," Luther said, handing him a gift.

He didn't think much of it at first—he still hadn't opened Five's gift, and a book sounded like something he'd receive from him—but then he read the label.

_To: Ben_

_From: Klaus_

He must had been staring for hours, or so it felt like. How was it even possible that Klaus got him a—

Diego's handwriting. "This is why you freaked when we saw Di and Vee in the bookstore, isn't—"

Ben stopped when he realised Klaus was holding a gift of his own, looking at it in disbelief. A smile had crept up his face, and he turned to look at Ben with an even wider one. "Bitch."

Number Six chuckled. "You're one to talk."

"I think it's only fair that you open them at the same time," Five said, not looking away from his stack of books. He seemed so proud of it, a smug look on his face.

And so they did.

Unlike with all his other gifts, Ben opened the blue wrapping paper with care, too scared to damage what was inside.

It wasn't surprising to him that the gift was a book. What _was_ surprising was the book it was.

 _The Alchemist_ by Paulo Coelho.

Ben ran his fingers across the cover, as if he couldn't believe he was actually holding it.

It wasn't as if he hadn't read the book before. Back when he and Klaus first left the Academy, they used to stop by the library once in a while, just so Ben could take a look at the books. And Klaus? He'd hold them open for him, turn the pages as Ben read along.

 _The Alchemist_ was the first book they ever read like this.

He almost started crying. Almost.

He was snapped back into reality when Klaus pushed him back on the floor, trapping him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Guessing you liked the present," Ben joked, struggling to breathe—not like he needed the air.

"You have no idea how much I love you," Klaus said, not letting go in the slightest. "You asshole. I love you."

It was then that the first tear rolled down Ben's cheek. "I love you too," he said, finally hugging him back as best as he could.

It looked awkward and funny, and Allison had probably taken enough pictures to ruin their lives for good, but Ben didn't care. If he could spend an eternity like this with Klaus, he would in a heartbeat.

"We're going to listen to _The Doors_ and _The Hollies_ all night," Klaus said, taking a laugh out of everyone.

When everyone went to bed that night, Numbers Four and Six stayed up listening to music through Klaus' new music player, and reading Ben's book the same way they had all these years ago.

For the first time in a really long time, Klaus slept like a baby, and Ben didn't mind waiting for him to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's gonna be it for my holiday-themed requests! I got so many amazing ones (that I may tackle in the middle of the year to be honest) but these are all I managed to write this season.
> 
> I got the idea of Ben reading The Alchemist from Justin Min! He posted about reading it every New Year's Eve, and I really wanna grab a copy of it, because it looks exactly like the books I'd read when I was little. (My bday is on the 28th so... Who knows?)
> 
> I am going to be honest: I can't tell whether I love or hate this fanfic.
> 
> (What I do know is that it's 1:30 AM, I've been working on this for days, and I struggled with the title more than I struggled with the fanfic itself.)
> 
> School is starting again on Wednesday and I don't know what to feel. I'm mostly terrified about how often I'll be able to write, but I'll get through it, somehow. Thank you all for sticking with me and for being patient with my (really chaotic) upload schedule <3
> 
> If you have any writing requests, [send them my way on tumblr (evelinaonline)](https://evelinaonline.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
